The magic and science
by Mirror Kyaw
Summary: This is the story of the time when Harry potter and the big bang theory' s gang meet unexpectedly. Will science and magic go along or will their geeky sides take over? It all start in 1988...with a time turner
1. Prologue

Prologue

The battle of Hogwarts ended a week ago and since then everything had changed for harry and the whole of wizarding world. Voldermort was defeated, his scar stopped hurting and all the horrible nightmares he had about voldermort for his entire existence had vanished. However before, those nightmare were all just in his head however now it's coming alive, the one thing that harry feared more than facing voldermort for the 100th time is that to lose someone he's really close to and that guilt that people die because of him hunts him like a snake in a dungeon.

It was 4 in the afternoon of May 9th 1988. Harry was in bed in the burrow for the whole day, deep in thoughts. He refused to stay at the burrow after what happened to Fred but the Weasley forced him to stay at the burrow until he found a suitable place to live. It was a little past midnight when got hanged on a thought, he knew it would cause consequences, and all those stuff that Hermione said was still stuck in his mind but the Weasley have treated him as a family and this is the only way to pay them back. He's going to save Fred.

Chapter 1 McGonagall's letter

It's the next day and harry finally got out of bed, he went down to the burrow to join the breakfast that he missed so much especially after all the hiding he did. The kitchen was filled with the delicious smell of roasted potato, "Harry! Good morning dear!" exclaimed with a smile plastered on her face, she tried to act as if things were normal but the mark of tears that were burned on her skin was still there.

"Hi, harry" came George voice, it's strange to see him without Fred, without their morning jokes, without their coordinating voices, without their laughs and mostly without the positivity that brings the mornings alive. The rest of the breakfast went "normaly" and it was all fine until George spoke again. "He loved roasted potato, used to always steel off my plate", He adding a fake chuckle then continue, "Now there's an extra." There was a long pause where everyone just went to complete silent. Harry had never seen Fred so upset, he's not the type of guy think of when you say upset, and this made him more desperate than ever to save Fred. He finally excuses himself to work on how to find a time turner.

Hours had passed and still he didn't have a suitable answer. He could steal it from Hermione but she'd already give it to McGonagall so there's no hope for that or he could steal one from the Ministry, but it would be impossible without Hermione's help. His mind was as blank as a parchment, it was no options left, he just have to live with the guilt for the rest of his life; then just as he was about to give up, he heard Hermione's voice.

"Homenum Reveli" she muttered, then within seconds something like a shied started to melt off, "Harry, I've been searching for you everywhere, how stupid of me, should have known your under the invisibility spell."

"Sorry" harry apologized. She rolled her eyes and continue, "McGonagall give you this time turner, I've never seen this type before. Oh, also it comes with this note." "Yeah, thanks" harry replied immediately, he was filled with hope and joy. A time turner! A time turner was given to him when all he need is a time turner; it was as if the universe wants him to save Fred. However on the other hand, he was surprised that Hermione don't know this type of it, he thought that she know everything, which made him more willing to try it out; kill two birds in one stone.

He unfold the paper and started to reads:

"Dear, Harry James Potter

In the honor of saving the Wizarding world, from the hands of evil. I, Minerva McGonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry, give as a gift to Harry James Potter the time turner of the McGonagall's family.

Potter, think before you turn, use this as a last result, use it well. This time turner is yours now, it is a bit different from the one you had used before.

From, Minerva McGonagall 5/5/1988"

He didn't even think much. He reasoned himself that he was using it as a last result, a last result to make the Weasley whole again and that he was using it for a purpose. Before he turned he make an assumption that what McGonagall says by different means **1turn equals1week** so he turn the time turner** anti-clockwise** for two times and that was his first **two** mistakes.

To be continue…

Author's note: Chapter 2 of this will be coming out really soon. If there are any grammar mistakes or just mistakes than I'm sorry, I am not the best at grammar. I hope you enjoy this fan fiction.


	2. A whole new world

Chapter 2 A whole new world  
The ground spins around him, his vision blurred as the world around him turned in circles. The feeling of using the time turner was just like before but something was different. The imagines around him moved faster than before, way faster, and after seconds of looking around, he closed his eyes to take in the dizziness.  
Then suddenly it stops. His feet were touching the ground once again. The breeze swift his hair as he took a deep breath…however before he opened his eyes, he was hit by someone. His body flew backward a little. He opened his eyes in terror and heard a man says, "Watch it, kid".  
He apologized but the man was long gone into the crowd. Just then he realized that he was surrounded by an ocean of people, packed close like the particles of solid. His first thought was that he was in the King cross station, but by future observation; he was not. This place, it was so lively but lifeless, strange but normal…he can't describe what he was seeing because it was as if he was in a different world.  
There were tall buildings everywhere and people holding this strange, flat piece of glass. It was unusual for him to be so surprised by something strange because he has a half-giant as a friend, went to a magic school and he is a wizard himself. But the place is not strange like the first time he went to Diagon valley or Hogsmeade or Hogwarts, it was so normal but it was like he was in a different generation.  
He was scared s***less. He had no idea what to do; He was lost and alone in the crowd. Then out of a blue, he overheard a conversation of two men. One was a rather tall and skinny dude with a gentleman like hair and a superhero t-shirt. Another was rather short and a bit fat with fuzzy hair and glasses.  
They were arguing over something…

"It doesn't make sense! Your theory is very stupid," said the skinny one. "Well Sheldon, it's not kind to say that someone theory is stupid, "protested the short man. The skinny guy, who harry assumed was Sheldon shook his head and explained, "Leonard sometimes the truth hurts. Besides Harry potter was in love with Ginny how the heck can he be gay."  
HaRrY poTter?! They were talking about him. Harry's eye suddenly flickers with hope thinking that they might be wizards but to make things certain he followed them to eavesdropped some more.  
"You know what! You are stupid and mean that's why you belong in Slytherin!" Leonard shouted. Sheldon gasped, he looked very offended for attacking his house. "Well… isn't it funny that a Hufflepuff is trying to start a fight," Sheldon attack back. Harry was certain at this point that they are indeed wizards and he was sure that those wizards could lead him the right way.  
He got no time to lose. He approached them. Expecting them to notice him but they were too into the argument. "Hi," he whispered to them. Still no sign of interest. "Excuse me!" He shouted patting Sheldon on the back. Sheldon jumped in fear, his face white and terrified. "Dear lord! U scared me." Sheldon replied while trying to catch his breath.  
He apologized to them and immediately asked, "I'm kind of lost here, umm where am I?" "You are in California," Leonard replied. "See what I meant by stupid…you are near Pasadena city hall," Sheldon grumbled.  
His eyes widen. He's in California?! How?! What?! Why is he in California? His face was filled with horror. Leonard notice it and asked him what's wrong. He came back to his senses. He breathes in and out to calm himself down. Then another question hits him, which he then immediately asked. "What is the date today."  
"How am I supposed to know about your love life?" Sheldon grumbled, his voice was annoyed. "It's May 9th, 2008," Leonard answered rolling his eyes to Sheldon like a father being disappointed by his son nonsense.  
Another wave of terror washed over him. It's 2008! It's 20 years after the battle! He tried to convinced himself that these wizards can help him out but before he got a chance to ask another question, Sheldon stared at his scar and compliment, "Nice makeup, that looks just a real scare. So you're role-playing harry potter?". "Obviously," Leonard mumbled under his breathe. "No, actually I'm not. I'm Harry Potter."  
There was dead silent for a few seconds, however, it was broken up by Leonard disbelieve. "Ha! Very funny, "he commented, then continue when he saw Harry's confusion "You're joking right?". "No, "Harry stated.  
Another dead silent followed by Sheldon asking to prove. Harry insisted at first but then when he was losing their further interest to help him, he finally said yes. Fist he performs a spell to bloke away others from seeing them. Then he cast a simple levitation spell and finally summons his Patronus.  
He waits for their response but instead, both of them just stared at him as if they just saw a wizard. Their faces were white, jawed dropped and eyes wide open. Then Sheldon, who shaking like mad, he effused, " ... You are a Wizard! You're Harry Potter!" and fainted.  
To be continued...  
Author's note: I'm sorry that it took so long for me to post a new chapter. Write a review on what u think about this chapter and what u think will happen next.


	3. A fiction of truth

Chapter 3: A fiction of truth

Sheldon groaned under his breath as he shifted to the other side of the bed. It seems he was having a dream or a nightmare; and in his dream/nightmare he stumbled upon a man who look like harry potter and happen to be harry potter and he got prove that magic is real but why was it a nightmare? Well since he dreamt about harry he dreamt about Voldemort too and that bit was unpleasant. However his dream wasn't ending yet and he was still unconscious.

In the living room lenord was there; he was making a beverage for someone. He opened the fridge; close it and just stand there trying to make sense of things. "Keep yourself together lenord," he whispered to himself. He couldn't keep himself together. His hand were shaking, his face red and he seem to be having a minor panic attack.

Finally he take some green tea and head toward the couch. "Have a seat." He said forcing himself to smile and trying to cover his nervousness. From the look of it, you might think that he might be scare of the person but he wasn't..well maybe a little; but mostly he was shocked and excited, it was like a kid seeing a unicorn or santa for the first time.

Harry smiled back; take a seat and sat down in Sheldon spot. Lenord opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, how could he say such nonsense to the greatest wizard of all time. They tried to avoid each other gaze. It was extremely awkward for both of them. Each of them had a universe of questions begging to be asked but both of them hesitated to speak at all.

About 5 to 10 minutes passed in silence and finally harry decided to speak out. "So if I'm not wrong, you guys aren't wizards?" Harry asked.

Lenord gave harry a "we wish but no," gesture.

"Then how do you know so much about the wizarding world. I heard you guys talking about Hogwarts houses and stuff." he spitted out, his brain was not connecting the dots at this point.

"Well.. your story was presented to us as a fiction. Many of us pretend that it's true to the point where it's a lifestyle for some. If you are curious, there are 7 books and currently 5 movies." Lenord replied. He still couldn't process what was happening neither can harry.

There was a pause of silence; harry questioned himself that no muggle could know this much about the wizarding world to write it down and it seem too big of a coincidence for all of this to be made up by a muggle author. Lenord take out a weird device from his pocket and he look at it as rays come out from the screen.

"This is Daniel radcliff, an actor who played..you, in the movie." Lenord explained as he shows the photo of Daniel as Harry. The actor looked similar to him but not exact and his eyes were not emerald green but ocean blue.

"Who wrote the books," harry asked; maybe he might know the author or more importantly the author might be a witch or a wizard.

"J.K Rowling." Lenord informed him. No harry doesn't know who that is. "Joanne Rowling,that's her full name."

Wait..that's Rita Skeeter's childhood nickname, he had read it with Hermione somewhere. Maybe she might but able to help him. Harry face suddenly filled with a spark of hope, he opened his mouth to ask, "Hey can you."

"It wasn't a dream, you are really here." Their heads turned to face the voice. Look like sheldon have waken up from his slumber. He stared at him as if he was a ghost.

"Is he going to faint again" harry whispered to lenord.

"I hope not," lenord groaned and got up from his seat. "Sheldon-"

"THE harry potter IS HERE!" he shouted. Lenord shushed him and rolled his eyes.

"I know, I'm freaking out too but you are not helping. Come sit and let's talk about it."

Sheldon walked toward the couch as stiff as rock and he stood beside harry, standing.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked, it was making him a bit uncomfortable.

"That's my spot." Sheldon replied. Lenord calls his name, signaling him to stop it but harry didn't bother to ask what Sheldon and just moved to a different seat; enough weird things have already been happen today, Harry thought.

Suddenly the door burst open and in came two men. One was a short and skinny guy with a bowl cut and another have dark skin and curly hair. They didn't notice harry yet.

"Lenord you are not going to be believe what happen..Who's this?" the short skinny guy said.

"I'm h-" harry started.

"Parry hotter. I met him at the mall, a big fan of Harry Potter. I invited him to have dinner with us." Lenord interrupted. Harry smiled to go with the flow, nodding hello to lenord's friends.

"Uh huh, that's weird I was about to tell you that a girl with messy curly brown hair, really pretty, asked if I have seen harry potter while we were having a conversation about a harry potter theory." the guy explained. Wait..What? Harry thought.

To be continued...

Author's note: Last chapter was written by an Instagram pole I did so I couldn't really control what was going to happen and anyway I hope you enjoy this episode. P.S this is my first time writing anything like this so go easy with me and it would be nice if you don't write mean comments; honest reviews are fine but the mean ones are not very nice since my first ever review on this fan fic story was a mean review. Love you guys; the next chapter will be out...soon?


	4. The search begins

**A.N: I'm back! You miss me! Sorry that the update took so long. There were exams going on and also because I forgot about it for a while, hehe sry… Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter and thanks for your support. I hope that I will be updating faster than last time. Again ignore the grammar, spelling mistakes, etc.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yes I definitely own harry potter. That is why I'm writing a fan fiction about it, totally make sense! **

**Enjoy (:**

_**Chapter 4: The search begins**_

That night harry couldn't sleep, well of course he couldn't sleep, he was stuck 20 years in the future while he was supposed to be saving his friend, his time turner broke, he accidentally reveled his identity to muggles and now he's crashing the night at their house. What do you expect?

He was exhausted but the thought itself of never finding a way back to his time, to the Weasleys, to his best friends, to Ginny, to _home_ make his inside go ballistic. If that ever happens...harry stopped himself from hanging on that thought any longer.

He had stopped Voldemort, the most power wizard in the whole of history, what could be worse than that; but still, he couldn't help but feel terrified. He should have asked McGonagall further information about the time turner before he used it, or at least he could have asked Hermione to let her figure it out. His mind loaded with thoughts of regret until one of them hangs on what the skinny guy with the bowl cut said earlier. _A girl with a bushy brown hair that was asking about harry potter_? Then it clicked, he found his missing puzzles joined together. He jerked up from the couch, "Oh Merlin! It's Hermione."

Hermione felt it. She was sure she felt magic and not just any magic. She felt the mind numbing sensation and blood rushing wind inside her. She was the only person in the trio who was very familiar with it, since she used it for a whole year in her fifth year. She felt the magic of a time turner. She was sure of it. Someone was using it and she knew for a fact that 'that someone' was near.

"But all the public time turners are destroyed." She said to herself as she tried to shrug it off, enough have happen in the last few weeks, she didn't want to add anything new or at least anything that could be bad to her mind. Suddenly without a warning it hit her. "Of course!" she shouted, it all makes sense now. She knew that Harry was clearly upset about Fred's death, like everyone else, but unlike everyone ,except maybe Fred, he blamed himself for his death and many more; and she just give him a freaking time turner!

How stupid could she possibly be? She scolded to herself as she rushed upstairs.

Her head was about to explode with the amount of thoughts that got into her mind in the matter of seconds while she was rushing to where harry was. What's worse, she thought, was that harry have very few to no knowledge of the time turner and this particular time turner was new to her and she highly doubted that harry knew it. Even though she too wanted Fred back, she couldn't handle the possibility of losing another friend in the process.

He could be in the Stone Age for Merlin's sake!

Everything seemed to go in slow motion and it felt like eternity to reach her destination. She desperately wishes that for once in her life she was wrong but because she was Hermione Granger, of course she was right. When she rushed in, as expected, there were no signs of harry nor the time turner anywhere. "Idiot," she muttered.

Hermione rushed up the stairs and through the halls of Hogwarts. Her feet barely made contact with the floor as she ran. Her mind rushing and her heart was beating fast. She goes down the corridor turn a corner then another and so on until she reached the gate of the head master's office.

There in front of the gate stood a griffin statue, which was twice the size of her and the length of it filled the whole gate, which seems to lead to nowhere. Its stone chest was filled with confidence and its eyes seem to gaze deep into her soul. In any situation she might felt a slight shiver down her spine but no, this was not any situation, this was a situation that could possibly change the course of history, for the better or for the worse. So without wasting another second she more or less shouted "Albion".

At first, nothing happened but then the statue spins around and it was dragged to the depth of the earth while the steep staircase to the office occupied its place. She scramble up the stairs with full speed, burst open the door of the office and release a breath she didn't knew she was holding.

In the office stood Professor McGonagall buried under mountains of paper words. She startled up when Hermione, without warming or even a knock, burst into her office, but she quickly recovered. "Ms Granger, What do I owe this surprise?"She asked ,her voice calmed yet serious and business like. "You are not going to believe this; it's about Harry James Potter."Hermione replied.

"We must take actions immediately," those were the exact words McGonagall gave after Hermione finished explaining about the incident.

"How much time do we have before history become permanent." Hermione worried. She cannot afford to lose another friend, another family.

"We can't be sure, but it normally takes about a week before time can no longer be changed or there will be grave consequences." McGonagall explained. There was a small silence as McGonagall gather her things, then she continued. "Do you know how many turns he spins and in which direction?" she asked.

"No?" Hermione whispered, this is hopeless she whined to herself. She was hoping for McGonagall to give her a look of disappointment or scold her for coming with no useful details but none of this happened. Instead she just nodded; her expression was blank as if she was expecting 'no' to be the answer. Then finally-

"We got no time to loose. We need to apparate to the burrow immediately." She commanded.

And so they did. Within no time the world was shifting around her and her feet were lifted from the marble ground of Hogwarts and finally landed on the wooden floor of the burrow. McGonagall cast a spell with a swift of her wand and in front of their eyes stood harry…

**A.N: No the story is not finished yet, sorry for the cliffhanger; I just have to do it. The next chapter will be (hopefully) updated next week Monday or Tuesday. I can assure you that it will be fast since exams are finished and SUMMER HOLIDAY is on ,so yeah. Again reviews are appreciated so review, please. (I said please).**


	5. Into the future

**AN: Well it doesn't take long does it? Hope you enjoy this piece I put together**

_**Chapter 5: Into the future**_

_McGonagall cast a spell with a swift of her wand and in front of their eyes stood harry…_

Harry was back. He was just right there. Hermione was shocked and she gasped in awe at McGonagall. She sighed with relieve. Her heart just wanted to laugh out loud and all her worrying was for nothing. She never knew that bringing someone back would be that easy but here he is, right in front of them. Harry was here. Harry was safe!

Her gaze went up to McGonagall; she was expecting to see her smiling wide or gasping in relieve or even see a twinkle in her eyes but no. Her face was stiff and serious; she didn't look like someone who just save her student from possibly change in history or death, instead she was concentrated. Hermione was confused at this point.

She looked back at her best friend and there was something off about him too. He was looking at their direction but his eyes seems like he was no seeing them. He was not moving, seem in deep thought, and he was complaining about them ruining his attempt to save Fred. He was there but he seemed out of place.

"Harry.." she whispered to him. He didn't respond. Something was wrong. Then suddenly he took out the time turner and looked at it. "What is going on? Is he really here or-" before she could finished, she was cut off by the demanding-of-silence-immediately shush of the professor. Hermione bit her lips as she tried to keep the exploding questions of fireworks on her mind.

McGonagall looked at Hermione and shook her head as she saw her confusion, "No Hermione harry is not actually here, it's a time hologriph." McGonagall explained.

"A time what?"

"A time hologriph. It's like a hologram of something that had happened, in an area, in the past. You can't make contact with them; you can just watch. It's like watching a movie." She stated.

Hermione's hopes with shattered. Like watching a movie! Hermione thought; well than she'll be watching a movie of an idiot who made a stupid decision to safe his love ones because he's brave, loyal, and stupid. She was lost in her world of thoughts until she heard McGonagall said, "Focus. We need to find out how many time harry spins the time turner and in which direction." Hermione snapped her head in concentration and focus on the time turner in Harry's hand.

A minute or two pass by when suddenly harry started spinning the timer that is clutched was clutched in his hand. It was spun two times, anti-clockwise. That's odd, she thought. Why would harry spin it anti-clockwise.

"Oh my," McGonagall gasped. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked; she wanted to know what was wrong because of the reaction the professor gave but she was scared to hear it.

"Harry is stuck 20 years in the future." She replied.

[line break]

"What do you mean s-stuck?"Hermione stuttered. She doesn't know why harry was in the future and for now she doesn't care. But to be stuck meant that harry is stuck!

"Yes Ms Granger, I am sure you have observed that Mr. Potter was holding the time turner when he travels to not just one or two days but 20 years to the future. So the time turner will spin uncontrollably and no one, even potter, can keep it on their hand which means there's every chance that the time turner may be broken or in a luckier case lost." McGonagall stated.

Without missing a beat she asked, "So how do we get him back?"

"You, Ms Granger have to go get Harry."

{Line break}

She was made for this moment. She was ready. Her hand clutched on the time turner. Hermione was going to bring her brother from different mother back. She was going to bring Harry James Potter, the brave idiot, back. "Now Ms Granger keep in mind that you may or may not get to the same location harry got to or in the exact second that harry arrived in the future however you will be on the same day." McGonagall reminded. "Yes professor." She replied.

She turned the time turner and before she releases the handle to start her journey, she heard McGonagall pleaded. "Hermione, Bring him back."

[line break]

The ground spins around her, her vision blurred as the world around her turned in circles. The feeling of using the time turner was just like before but something was different. The imagines around her moved faster than before, way faster, and after seconds of looking around, she closed her eyes to take in the dizziness.

Then suddenly it stops. Her feet were touching the ground once again. (1)

It was a whole new world. She was in the middle of a crowd. Beside her were huge white buildings and on her right there was a huge water fountain. She tried to take a look at the surrounding. She doesn't recognize the place. It was so alienated. Suddenly her thoughts were cut off by someone bumping into her.

The person who bumped into her was a guy. He had dark skin and has curly dark hair. He looked at her as if he had seen a ghost. He just froze in the spot staring at her. Unexpectedly another guy, who she doesn't realized was there at first spoke. "Sorry for your inconvenience, Madam." He spoke in the creepiest way possible. That guy was with a bowl cut and skinny.

"No problem." She replied trying to act casual and not awkward and out of place.

The guy bowed to her and walked passes. Weird, she thought. She was about to shrugged the matter off when suddenly she accidently heard the guys conversation.

"So anyway ,Raj do you know that Leonard and Sheldon have been fighting for a week about the Harry potter theory?"the guy with the bowl cut asked to the Raj guy. Hermione inside jumped. Harry potter. That's Harry. They must know where he is! "Excuse me." She shouted. She ran toward them. "Have you seen anyone named Harry potter anywhere?" she asked. Both guys gave her a weird look, as if she was asking a stupid question. "No." The guy with the bowl cut answered.

Her face just screamed disappointment as she nodded and continue on her way; she doesn't even know where she was going. Out of the blue an idea hit her. She turned a corner; then when she was sure no one could have seen her use magic she whispers, "Point me harry potter." And so her wand did. She followed the path of her wand as it finally reached its destination.  
She looked up; expecting to see her idiotic friend but instead saw a low bill board. On it shone an advertisement for a trip to Canada. It can't have been a coincidence. She tried to reason with herself. "Look like I'm going to Canada then." She muttered to herself as she apparated. Little does she know, harry was behind that bill board.

**A.N: Ooo another cliff hanger ish. Next chapter will be from Harry's POV so don't worry. **

**(1)= If you don't recognized it, I used the exact same words for when harry went to the future. Coz why not?**

**Once again reviews are appreciated. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Answers to find the question

**A.N: Hey there. I'm sorry that you have to wait some time but here's another chapter for you guys. And I just want to say thank you to anyone that clicks on this story and still stick around. I really appreciate it. Also reviews are greatly appreciated. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes (: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I'm still not the owner of both Big bang theory nor harry potter. Surprising, I know…**

_**Chapter 6: Answers to find the question**_

_Harry jerked up from the couch. "Oh Merlin! It's Hermione!"_

He was pacing the room. His footsteps fast, as he walked back and forth in the living room for who knows how long.

The moon light shined on his skin as it contrasted on his features. They were tired and seem out of place for his age. Every few seconds, he would almost drift off but he kept his mind active while he shakes it off and kept pacing. Oh Merlin he's exhausted, he thought but sleep wasn't his first propriety right now. There were more _important_ things on his mind.

His mind wonder and wonder and finally came to the conclusion that his assumption made sense; but if it were to be true than, why?

Why would Hermione be in the future? Is it because she accidentally made the same mistake that he made? No, that's not like Hermione,but than what is? Since the war had begun she wasn't like herself; she broke many rules just to keep their heads on their shoulders. Actually, no one was like themselves since it begun. Expect for the twins who were always themselves even when it was in the middle of the war.

He closes his eyes as that particular thought and feeling hit again. _Guilt. _

He quickly pushed it away scolding himself for getting distracted. "Focus harry." He whispered as his brain locks in the piles of thought that he's been shoved in for a good while now.

It was a mixture of worries and decisions but mostly worries. Unlike what he was thinking earlier, he wasn't worrying about himself anymore, he was worrying about his best friend. She could be in danger. Among other things, he was also deciding on whether he should tell the scientists. Yes, they are indeed muggles, he argued with himself, but they seemed smart and they might be able to help him. However there was a problem. And that's trust.

He's been trying to debate with his own mind on whether they would be worth a shot of his trust.

After much arguments and silent frustrations, he decided that he was going to tell them; well starting with Leonard of course and debatable on telling Sheldon but either way he's going to tell someone. "What have I got to lose?" those were his last thoughts before he went into a dreamless slumber.

{line break}

The sunshine patted his cheeks and sizzle it up. Harry rolled on his back and almost falls before he immediately forces his eyes to open up and stops himself.

Part of him wishes that he was back home and that he would go down stairs to the breakfast of Mrs. Weasley but he knew the thought itself was childish. He also knew exactly where he was the moment his brain cells woke from his near fall. He was in the future.

He groaned to himself and lifts his head up to be greeted by the voice of Leonard.

"You're awake," he stated. Harry, not knowing what to say, simply nodded and it was quickly followed by an awkward silence; until Harry decided to break the ice by asking the time with his voice coming out soar.

"It's 12 in the afternoon," Leonard answered.

Harry raised his eyebrows in shocked. He overslept doesn't he? Well that explain the temperature of the room, he thought.

Without knowing what to reply back, he nodded again. It was awkward indeed. Harry looked around his surrounding for his glass; which he found it in the crack of the sofa. Something was missing in this room. He looked around once again before finding the answer.

"Where's Sheldon?" He asked to Leonard who was finding his mug very interesting. He looked at Harry as if his brain didn't process what he just said until suddenly he replyed.

"He went to the comic book store. He'll be back in a few minutes. I stayed back because you know, you were sleeping." he blurted out. Again the feeling of guilt rises, and of course again the awkwardness followed shortly after.

Minutes pass and harry was working up the courage to tell Leonard. He took a deep breath and reminds himself that he got nothing to lose. "Hey Leonard." Harry started. Leonard looked up from his cup and gave him a look that meant that he was listening and harry took that as a sign to continue.

"So you know how yesterday one of your friend, the one with the bowl cut, said about a girl with bushy hair asking about me?"

"His name's Howard and yeah what about it?" he asked.

"Well I think that girl he, Howard, described. I assumed might be one of my best friend, and I know that it's a big assumption but I just have a feeling you know? And I want to know if you would help me?" harry said, his tone almost pleading for a yes.

Leonard seemed to be in thought and after a few seconds he replyed. "Harry I-" and was inconveniently interrupted by Sheldon cooper.

{line break}

If harry had told himself that things couldn't get more awkward than the time with Leonard; he would be proven wrong that second as Sheldon just stood there as still as a rock. He reminded harry of the time when the Chamber of secrets was opened and he didn't want to relive that moment. Hell, he didn't want to relive half of his life if he's being honest.

Harry couldn't take this anymore. This amount of awkwardness is just getting ridiculous he told himself as he spoke to break the ice. "Sheldon I would really appreciate if you stop acting like I'm a ghost; now I really need Leonard and your help for finding someone so please would you help me?" Sheldon didn't reply for a while, and harry thought that he wasn't going to, until finally he called Leonard to have a privet talk outside.

5 minutes or so later they came back in and Leonard was the first to speak. "We're in. We'll help."

"But under one condition." Sheldon interrupted. Leonard gave him a glare but Sheldon seems to not notice. Harry presses his urged to roll his eyes as he answered. "What's the condition?"

After several pauses Sheldon replied, "You need to give us something that belongs to you." Harry didn't understand why and he knows better than to give the muggles anything magical but now it's not the time to be picky with his decisions.

"Deal" he agreed and the work begins.

{line break}

Hours passed, there were scribbled on each of the scientist's white board. However there were no signs of possible answers. Well, harry didn't blamed them. No matter how smart you are, it isn't easy to find a solution for finding someone that could be anywhere, doesn't have an ID record of the last 10 years and whose name is consider fictional. To add to that, it is especially hard if you are not even a witch or wizard!

Harry was starting to lose hope. Even though there had been times where he had to wait months for result to occur like when they have to wait some time to make the poly juice potion or search for new horcruxes; but at least then they had Hermione, _he_ had Hermione. Now all they had is fiction and things aren't looking good._ At all._

He tried to channel any magic that he could possibly use but there was none answering to him.

"Oh for Merlin's sake." He shouted causing the group to startle. Realizing his sudden outburst; his face turned slightly pink before murmuring, "Sorry".

As quickly as his apology was the reply from Leonard came just ask quickly. After his little break down section, Leonard just went back to his work while Sheldon stared at him. At this point harry gave up trying to figure the weirdness of this new era so he just stared back but then something on Sheldon face changes his view.

It was the face of someone making a decision and just when harry was about to ask what he was thinking or at least why he was staring at him; Sheldon face lit up as if something in his mind just clicked, as if everything just made sense.

Then Sheldon spoke.

"That's it! Merlin. I figure it out! I figure it out!"

**A.N: Again, reviews are appreciated so please review; I want to hear what all you lovely people think. I'll be updating soon (maybe next week or even as soon as tomorrow) and for once I know where this storyline is going. So yeah stick around! **


	7. Contacting Hermione

**A.N: Sorry guys I really didn't mean it to take this long, I had a little writer's block but all is good now. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, it's a quite a long chapter (over a 1k words) anyway tell me what you think and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own harry potter or the big bang theory? I don't know you tell me.**

_**Chapter 7: Contacting Hermione**_

The tension in the room was high. Harry was confused to why that was happening but oh boy, it was way up there. He should be celebrating, Harry thought, like Sheldon, who was jumping around like a 5 year old, while he and Leonard stood frozen on the spot.

Every part of him was saying that it was too good to be true, that it was impossible and that he'd probably heard it wrong. He had thousands of questions shooting in his mind, begging to be asked but no words came out of his dry throat through his lips. Thankfully Leonard was the first to break the ice.

"What do you mean you figured it out?" He stuttered out. Sheldon stopped what he was doing and gave Leonard a look before answering, "It means I have figured out the solution." Harry rolled his eyes; he wasn't having Sheldon's nonsense, not today, not now. He is usually more patience than this but he was tired of waiting.

"What is it." Harry blurted out, trying his best to hold back his annoyance. He needed answers, NOW.

Harry was now studying Sheldon features and saw his thin lips slowly twisted into a smile as a single word escape from his mouth.

"Telepathy."

{line break}

Telepathy. Well if anything, harry was not expecting that. Well, he wasn't sure what he was expecting, maybe a solution that was a little more muggle-ish, but surely he wasn't expecting this.

Sheldon have started working on his white board, writing who knows what (and not that Harry cared). Though he might never admit this; he was scared. Relived that they might found a possible solution but scared that he had no idea what to expect. He had indeed heard of some wizards mentioning about telepathy but he had never tried it before and that shake him to the bones.

His thoughts however were interrupted when Leonard spoke. "But how did you get that idea? I mean it's ridiculous. How do you even know it's possible?" he asked. His face seems unnaturally pale and he looks like as if he was trying very hard not to just faint on the spot.

"Magic exist Leonard and what's to say telepathy isn't too. There's more prove in science that telepathy exist than it is for magic." Sheldon stated. He does have a point, harry secretly agreed in his mind.

"And for how I figured it out," he continued, "Harry said something about Merlin and that give me an idea because in Season one episode 8 of Merlin; Mordred uses telepathy to seek help from Merlin so what if harry uses telepathy to talk to Hermione. Hermione didn't need to be experience in telepathy, Merlin wasn't. Do you understand?" Then it was closely followed by a yes and a no, which Leonard assured harry that he will explain later.

"Now if you too don't mind. I would like to start working," Sheldon noted as he picked up his marker to continue his work. Soon after, an hour or two followed where Sheldon works as if both of them weren't in the room while both of them try to make themselves useful.

Leonard tried to search in his old muggle comics for some useful topic about telepathy while harry tried to search through his memories for any mentions of telepathy but there was nothing useful.

Suddenly Sheldon breaks the thick glacier between them as he shot up from his desk and went to a closet like room muttering "that's it, that's it!"

Fifteen minutes or so later he came out of the room with a grey file in his hand. It looks old but not too old that you call it shaggy; judging by it, it was a couples years old. He handed the file to harry and the first thing that caught his eyes was the label that read **'Telepathy research.' **

"So you just happened to have a file about telepathy…Ho-,Wha-, Why?" Leonard expressed. It was a good point, harry agreed; why would a muggle like Sheldon have a file about telepathy (which was a form of magic) but Sheldon was also someone who was naturally unnatural; so it shouldn't be a surprise.

"I've researched it a while ago, it wasn't scientifically proven so I put it on pause." Sheldon replied. Harry heard none of it, while he skimmed through the file; finding a paragraph he needed, on how to speak telepathically, it read:

_3 Steps to speak telepathically_

_Focus on your thoughts _

_Imagine the person receiving your message_

_Imagine how it feels to communicate with another person (as if the person is in your presence) _

Harry zoned out for a bit as his thoughts occupied his mind but was suck right back to reality when another argument from Sheldon and Leonard begins.

"Where do you get these steps and information?" Leonard asked.

"Wiki how." Sheldon stated.

"Wait you know that the website probably posted the information as a joke."

"Says who."

"Says anyone who has a logical brain." Leonard shot back.

Sheldon gasped; he seemed highly offended and Leonard looked as if he was questioning each and every one of his life decisions.

"You-," Sheldon started before beginning cut off by harry.

"Stop with the arguing. Please. We need to try it either way, we got no other option. Now if this were to work I need peace and quiet." Harry was silence and harry took as a good sign to begin his experiment.

{line break}

_Focus on your thoughts._

He took a deep breath as darkness overwrites his view. Now he was in his mind. He becomes aware of all his sense. He could hear his heart beating, his breath inhaling and exhaling, his nose smelling the air around him and his magic pumping through his veins.

He was aware of the 5 senses but he was seeking for the sixth. He focuses on his goal and soon after, he remembered feeling as if he was sucked of reality as his 5 senses faded away. Now all he could hear were his thoughts. Some were of worry, some were of doubt, some were of strength and some were of Ginny. He let all his thoughts be heard but soon ,without further instruction, he was left with only one thought and it was the message for Hermione.

_Imagine the person receiving your message_

_Imagine how it feels to communicate with another person (as if the person is in your presence) _

He needed to visualize Hermione receiving his magic. So he did.

He imagined those big puffy brown hair along with those brown angelic eyes, pink heart shaped lips and those golden smile. He imagined a warrior; a book nerd, a leader, his best friend. Later he imagined his thoughts forming into an invisible wave and traveling through forest, oceans, mountains and going inside the mind of Hermione Jean Granger. He visualize his thoughts morphing with hers and power he had never felt before rising and giving shivers down his spine.

Next he put his mind on his magic; it felt like a calm rainfall but at the same time a storm, it felt like a slow flowing stream but also a massive waterfall, it felt like a breeze but also a tornado, it felt like many things but also the same thing at once. It was magic.

A lot was happening but he was focused on his message, his goal and possibly his ticket back home. He said his message in his mind with the address of where he was than repeating it over and over again; but no other message was delivered back.

Finally he was pulled out of his mind and back to reality. He felt his magic flowed through his body as he slowly opens his eyes as if waking up from a trance. His vision was blurry and all he could see were two figures standing, staring at him.

"Did it work?" Sheldon questioned. Harry blinked and tried to get back to his senses before saying, "I don't know."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see if she shows up." Leonard said. Harry gave a small scoff and muttered, "Probably". They had to be patience.

In that exact moment harry could have swear he heard Hermione, he could have swear he heard her voice, full of relief, saying, **"We're going home."**

**A.N: Next chapter will be in Hermione POV. Again for merlin's sake, REVIEW! Yh I'm kind of getting desperate, I know. But like can you blame me, I barely got any reply from the chapter's I've put quite a lot of work in so yeah. I'll see you soon.**


	8. Trouble Trouble

**Author's note: Sorry it's been a bit of a wait but here I am. Hope you enjoy this chapter and FYI the story is about to end in a few chapters. So this is in Hermione's POV. (It might be a little OCC coz Hermione's a badass but still) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: no I don't own Harry potter or big bang theory. I know it's sad.**

**Chapter 8: Trouble, Trouble**

The streets were cold and the mourning wind whistle through the open alley where there stood no sign of life. The atmosphere was gloomy and the street light flickers as the moon shown bright and star light pours on the land. It was dead silent and nothing seem to exist expect for a shop with glass windows showing the recent news on the television; but again, no sign of life.

Well there was no one expect for a certain witch. Her hair was drawn into a messy bun and her face was as pale as the moon. Defeat and sadness were stirring in her brown eyes and she was walking without a destination. Her mind was lost in her own world of negativity that she didn't notice her surrounding; she didn't notice the wind passing through her hair, mud splashing on her shoes nor rain pouring on her head. Until a noise brought her back to earth:

"Also in today's news; a bomber has been discovered at universal studios Canada," a blonde guy in a suit announced, "however the police informed that the bomber escaped and it's now on the loose. Jeff will give us a description of the bomber; onto you Jeff."

"Thank you John. Now this bomber has been identified by witness that she is a female who's about 18 year old with brown eyes and bushy brunet hair wearing a pink top and blue jeans." Jeff explained than continue; however this time Hermione wasn't listening.

She couldn't believe her ears. She was a criminal! Yes, she has been noted a "criminal" before on her search for horcruxes but then she wasn't in an alienated place, on her impossible mission to find her friend in the future. If Hermione wasn't losing her hope before she saw the news than she definitely was losing it now. She clutched her hair tight as she leaned against the wall and whispered,

"_Oh Merlin, what have I done?"_

{line break}

_**Hours before…**_

The chilling sun shone bright in the blue sky. The area was crowded with hundreds, maybe thousands, of people and all of them were chatting happily as they walked to their destination. But somewhere near this; in a dark alley a witch have appeared out of thin air and was gasping for breath, her face covered with sweat and her brunette hair was hanging loosely on her shoulders.

Hermione was drained. She had broken the basic rule of apparition by appariting such a long distance without a break but who could blame her. If she was going to find her friend by breaking rules than she would do it willingly; but she was so tired that's for sure.

She took 2 or 3 deep breaths and try to calm herself down; then she straightens her back and walk out into the streets that had a place with the entrance labeled **'Universal Studio Canada'.**

It was as crowded as the last place she had been but instead of serious faces she saw joy in each and everyone, children and adults alike; and she remembered that moment for the rest of her life, that damn moment where she felt so left out, that moment where she thought to herself why couldn't she be that happy? However those thoughts left as quickly as it came and now there is just one goal in mind. Find harry and go home.

She looked around, trying to find a guy with round glasses, messy black hair and a lighting shape scar on his forehead; in short harry. She whipped out her wand and whispered the same spell that got her here, "point me." She waited for the pull of the wand leading her to the right direction but none came.

She looked back down, clearly confused. Then she tried again this time a bit louder.

"Point me." Nothing happened. Something was wrong, extremely wrong.

All of a sudden she felt a push, not from the wand but from a stranger. She looked to the direction the force came from and saw a chattering group of girls about her age. There were 5 of them in it and the one who pushed her was a ginger and the shocking thing was, they were all in the Hogwarts ropes!

"Sorry," the ginger apologized and the group walked pass. Hermione was left shocked; she stood there for a minute or two trying to decide if she should seek help from them, since the last one was a disaster, and finally she decided that no harm can come from it, oh how wrong she was.

"Excuse me." She shouted but the group didn't hear her, they were way ahead. They went into the universal studio and went through the ticket gate. Hermione ran after them in full speed that she was surprised when she felt someone block her from going inside. She stared back at the person who was holding her back.

He had dark skin, bald, and was wearing a black shirt with a logo on it. His face was unlike others, serious and his voice was deep and commending when he said, "Miss do you have a ticket."

"Yes," Hermione lied.

"Ticket pleased."

"A second." She answered and turned her back to the man. She quickly looked around and found a woman dropping her ticket under a bench. She felt guilty for it but she had no choice.

"Sorry." She muttered than whipped out her wand as the man was turning the other way.

"Accio"

The ticket went flying straight into her hand and she gave it to the guy and step inside.

"Miss you need to go through security first." He announced.

Hermione had to fight the urge to roll her eyes as she was taken to security. They make her raise her hand as they take a device to scan her body; she was becoming very annoyed and inpatient. Suddenly the device beeped when it reached her pockets. The security dug into her pocket and took out a black object.

Her eyes went wide, it was her emergency bomb. She forgot that she have put it in her pocket when she came to the future and she knows that it, unlike other bombs, explode in seconds after it have left contact with the owner. She quickly grabbed it from the guard and throw in up into the air just in time before it exploded.

What happened next happened in the matter of seconds. One moment she was in the security check up and the next she was running out of it with several guards chasing after her with their guns. She ran towards the alley, pushing away everything that was in her way and she, without a thought, disapparate into thin air.

_**Present time...**_

Hermione lost all sense of time. She was so tired and barely got energy to stand and she was freezing but mostly she lost the sense of hope. There was no way she could find harry, she thought to herself.

Drowned in her own world of thoughts, Hermione found herself sobbing. As she closed her eyes, Hot silent tears rolled down her frozen cheeks. She tried to keep it in but the dam has broken and now all of the emotions, that she had kept inside for months, spilled out. All the pain from losing her parents to losing her friend came rushing up to her brain. All the thoughts that she has locked inside from jealously to hopelessness pours into her mind. She couldn't keep it in anymore.

She felt so weak but in reality, she had been strong for too long.

Then the light in the end of the tunnel shown.

"_**Hermione. Hermione."**_

That voice, she recognized it anyway, it was Harry. That idiot, that one and only idiot, Harry James potter! She jerked her eyes open. But there was no one there. Was she imagining it?

"_**Hermione it's me harry"**_

No, she was not imagining it; it was Harry. But where was he? She searched her surrounding but there was no one in sight. Then it hit her. The voice, it was coming from her mind. Harry was speaking to her telepathically!

"_**I'm in Pasadena; California. Come to 2311 North Los Robles Avenue, Apartment 4B." **_

Then, the voice repeated itself.

"_**I'm in Pasadena; California. Come to 2311 North Los Robles Avenue, Apartment 4B."**_

She laughed out in relief. She found him. More like he found her but either way they found each other! But harry would have to wait until tomorrow as she was too tried to apparate and needed sleep.

She summoned herself a shelter and drifted off to sleep with one thought in mind.

"_**We're going home"**_

**A.N: Finally they are going to be reunited! Once again reviews are appreciated. So yeah. **


End file.
